


Right You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teenagers, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's horny, and Dean's a bitch. What's new? Teen!chesters, Sam's first time topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr wanted motel room Weecest, so have some teen!chesters smut.

It normally happens like this.  
Dean, being the oldest and a complete bitch to boot, will normally be in the shower when Sam gets back from school. Dean tends to wake up around two, having got in at five the previous morning (he tells Sam he's been hustling pool, but Sam doesn't believe him) and fallen into bed. Dean goes out pretty much every night. Sam's okay with it, mostly.  
But it's been weeks. Two weeks since Sam and Dean had a 'night in', and now Dad's finally out on a hunt again, Sam's getting kind of desperate. Knowing that Dean's out every night getting laid is pissing Sam off even more.  
Sam's horny, basically, and Dean's being an asshole about it. Sam never normally instigates these 'nights in', but it's becoming a problem.  
He gets back from school at about half past four, letting himself into the shared motel room and leaving his bag by the door. He hears Dean in the shower and runs a hand through his own hair. It does need a wash, and Sam's actually having a kind of brilliant idea.   
He pours himself some cereal and makes a start on some of his homework as he waits for Dean to finish up. He's finished the bowl by the time Dean comes out, naked but for a towel with his hair still dripping slightly.  
Sam resolutely does not look up.  
“How was school?” Dean asks, turning towards his bed and finding a decent pair of jeans.   
“Was alright,” Sam says, closing his books and jumping off the bed. “Gonna have a shower.”  
“Sure.” Dean replies, digging out a bra from the floor by his bed. “This yours?” Dean asks, brandishing the bra towards Sam.  
Sam just rolls his eyes.

 

Sam lets his head fall back, moaning loudly as he wraps one hand around his erection. His other hand, covered with soap lather, traces between his cheeks as he bends over, beginning to stroke his cock lightly as he presses a finger against his entrance.  
“Dean,” he calls, the name dragging out as Sam presses his finger into his hole, and Sam knows Dean can hear him, that's the entire plan.  
Sam's gonna come too quickly if he keeps on imagining Dean coming through the bathroom door to step into the shower, bending Sam over and fingering him, slowly at first but then harder, and Sam's hand is flying on his cock and he pulls his finger out, pushing in again faster, and yeah, just like that, Dean.  
Sam's moaning, saying 'yes' and 'Dean' and 'oh my God' as he orgasms, leaning against the wall as he finishes. He watches his come swirl down the drain and pulls his fingers out of him. He cleans them off under the water that's beginning to run cold, then turns it off and steps out of the shower.  
  


Dean's lying on Sam's bed when Sam leaves the bathroom. He's reading, lying flat on his back with his head off the side of the mattress and almost touching the floor. He doesn't look around when Sam walks in.   
“Good shower?” he asks, flipping a page in the book.  
“Fuck you, Dean.”  
“Woah,” Dean laughs. “Touchy, touchy.”  
“Dammit, Dean,” Sam says, turning his back on his brother to pull on some clean underwear.   
He hears Dean sit up. “What's up, Sammy?”  
“Like you give a damn, Dean,” Sam says, not looking around as he towels off his hair. “You're out getting laid every night anyway.”  
“Woah, hey, talk to me, Sam.” Dean says, getting up and standing in front of his brother. “Is this about-”  
“Yeah, Dean, it is, because all of a sudden, you're going out to bars and-” Sam gesticulates wildly.   
“So, wait, you're pissed off with me because I'm getting laid and you're not.” Dean leans against the wall, looking at Sam.  
“No,” Sam says automatically, then thinks about it. “...Yes.”  
“So let me make it up to you.” Dean's voice is low, promising as he leans into Sam. “How about you take the lead this time?”  
Sam's not a virgin, technically, but his mouth kind of goes dry at the implications of that statement. “You mean-”  
“Fuck me, baby bro,” Dean says, stepping backwards and stretching out his arms.   
Sam's not one to miss an opportunity like this. He steps forwards, pushing his brother's shirt up and off, followed by his tee shirt.   
Dean undoes his jeans as he leans in to kiss Sam, pushing them and his boxers around his ankles before tugging off Sam's shirt.  
This is when it strikes Sam that they are actually going to do this.  
“Jesus.” Sam pulls away, turning around to finish undressing and almost falling over as he steps out of his pants.  
He straightens up to find that he and Dean are inches away from each other, his older brother taking full advantage of the extra inch he has in height.  
“My turn,” he tells Dean, crowding into him to try and get him onto the bed.  
“Don't get used to it, baby brother,” Dean grins.   
Sam grins humourlessly for a moment before pushing Dean's shoulder, bringing up a leg to kick Dean in the back of his knee.   
If Dean didn't want this, he wouldn't have let Sam get away with that.   
Dean's legs are hanging off the edge of the bed, Sam stood between them. “What are you gonna do with me, Sam?” Dean asks, his gaze trailing over Sam's body.   
Sam drops to his knees. “Guess.”   
“Fucking- Christ, Sammy,” he moans, tipping his head backwards.  
Sam leans in, lowers his head, and pulls Dean's cheeks apart to purse his lips over the pucker of the older boy's entrance. He presses a sucking kiss to the twitching ring of muscle before opening his mouth, tasting sweat and cheap motel soap.   
Sam slicks up his brother's entrance, bringing a hand up to press a thumb through the saliva. He presses it into the skin, rubbing against and finally pushing the tip into Dean, barely deep enough for him to feel. Dean's teeth are clenched, his legs over Sam's shoulders and his fingers twisted into the comforter.  
Sam pulls his thumb away, licking obscenely into his brother and moaning like he can't get enough.   
“God, Sammy, where'd you learn to do that?”  
Sam pulls away, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. “Learnt from the best.”  
Dean grins, but his mouth soon falls open again as Sam opens him up with his tongue.   
“Sam, Sam, you gotta stop before I blow my load right here.” Dean says, trying to make it into a joke even though they both know it's completely true.  
Sam pulls away, standing up to retrieve lube from the night stand. “Stretch yourself open for me, Dean.” he says, throwing the small bottle to his brother.  
Dean doesn't hesitate to cover two fingers in the stuff, lifting himself up and pressing one inside himself, maintaining eye contact with Sam.  
Dean's head tips backwards; Sam lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He listens to the noises his brother is making, watching how Dean's arm moves as he stretches himself open so Sam can fuck him.   
Unable to look away, Sam begins to reach for a condom, opening the packet as Dean adds another finger, his back arching.  
Dean draws his fingers out, lying down on the bed and spreading his legs so Sam can stand between them. Sam slicks himself up, taking a deep breath and asking if Dean is ready.  
“Yeah,” Dean says as Sam lines up. “Yeah, oh God yes.”  
Sam grips Dean's hip with one hand as he sinks into him, inch by inch. Dean's grunt is almost lost in Sam's moan as he bottoms out.  
“Fuck,” Sam says, somewhat dazed. “Even better than expected.”  
Dean grunts, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. “Wait a second.”  
Dean relaxes slightly, and Sam can feel it as well as see it on Dean's face.   
Dean breathes out. He nods.  
Sam begins pulling out slowly, almost all the way out before pushing back in. Dean wraps his legs around his brother's waist, ankles crossed at the small of Sam's back, pulling him deeper.  
“Sammy,” Dean calls, his voice deep and almost on the verge of breaking. “C'mon, Sammy.”  
Sam speeds up, the older boy making a myriad of noises that Sam has never heard him make before, and Sam's breathless. He moves one hand from where it had been clutching Dean's hip, carefully wrapping his fingers around his brother's cock.  
Dean arches his back and yells, fingers clawing at the comforter as his eyes squeeze shut, then fly open. Sam knows he's hit that spot inside Dean, and he tightens his grip on Dean's cock, hand moving faster and faster.  
Dean’s breathing is ragged, getting louder as his orgasm hits, chanting Sam's name as he coats Sam's hand and his own stomach.  
Sam comes so hard he yells, screwing his eyes shut and pushing into the heat of his brother's body. He gasps as he finishes, and it feels like he's burning up.  
Dean's making these shocked, choked little sounds, and Sam is so damn proud of himself. He pulls out, tying off the condom before climbing onto the bed with boneless legs.   
“I gotta shower again,” says Dean, once his heart rate slows down a bit.  
“You gonna stay in tonight?” Sam quips, poking his brother in the ribs.  
“If I have to,” Dean complains, but his grin down at Sam tells him that he really doesn't mind.   
And Sam realizes he has a new way of convincing his brother to do something for him.


End file.
